Ruse d'herboriste
by La plume rouge
Summary: Alors qu'Iva tente une fois de plus de maltraiter Jiki, celui-ci se retrouve avec un philtre d'amour qui lui a explosé à la figure. Et la première personne qu'il voit en rouvrant les yeux est bien évidemment Iva. Pauvre d'elle. Une journée plutôt riche en émotion pour tous les habitants du second vaisseau de la flotte de Circus ! OS


**J'ai parcouru le forum de Karneval et ma tête a à peu près été la même que celle de ce célèbre tableau, Le Cri. Mais bon sang, il n'y a que ça comme fics sur ce manga génial ? C'est triste à en mourir, vous en conviendrez. De plus, ce n'est pas très diversifié. Ce sont toutes sans exception des Gareki/Yogi et un seul et unique petit Hirato/Akari, qui est, soit dit en passant pas mal, Hachiiko. J'aime beaucoup le yaoi et le yuri, mais il m'arrive aussi d'écrire sur un bon vieux couple hétéro. Ce que je fais très rarement. Mais comme j'aime qu'il y ait un peu d'originalité dans les forums, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic qui concernera un Iva/Jiki assez particulier. Etrange ? Oui ! Et c'est le but ! Sortons un peu de nos gonds et faisons une bonne vieille tache sur ce forum de Karneval !**

**Il n'y en pas non plus en anglais, dommage, ni même de fics sur Iva et Jiki séparément, donc je répare ce vice ! Je sais que ce sont pas des personnages très appréciés alors j'écris dessus :trollface:**

**J'ai des goûts particuliers, certes, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme si déplaisant~**

**DISCLAIMER: tout appartient à Touya Mikanagi évidemment, sauf le scénario de ce petit OS qui est de moi.**

**RATING: T (oui, seulement. Je fais des efforts, vous voyez o/)**

**Bonne lecture pour ceux qui ne se sont pas encore barrés en courant ! Et de toute façon, comme d'habitude, je vais vous courir après.**

* * *

Comme il était de coutume, chacun vaquait à ses occupations sur le second vaisseau de Circus. Nai tentait vainement de plaire à Karoku et de prendre soin de lui, malgré tous ses rejets ; Gareki étudiait calmement sur son lit, la main appuyée contre sa joue ; Tsukumo s'entraînait au combat dans une salle spécialisée ; Hirato s'était une fois de plus absenté ; Iva observait Tsukumo s'entraîner et l'encourageait, tandis que Jiki déambulait dans le vaisseau, un profond ennui marqué sur le visage. Tout était normal. Du moins, aussi normal que puisse l'être le quotidien des habitants du deuxième vaisseau de Circus.

Alors que Jiki se demandait de quelle façon il allait faire bouillir son philtre d'amour, qu'il tenait entre deux doigts précautionneux, une petite balle roula à ses pieds. Haussant ses fins sourcils, il se pencha et voulut saisir la balle, qui lui explosa à la figure, tout bonnement. Les verres de ses lunettes étaient totalement obscurcis par la fumée dégagée et l'horrible odeur de brûlé le prenait à la gorge ; de ses doigts tremblants, il essuya ses lunettes avec son haut, crachotant, avant qu'un fin sourire ne traverse son visage, devinant qui était l'auteur de cette agression et commençant déjà à échafauder un plan machiavélique afin de se venger de cet affront. La criminelle surgit devant lui, éclatant d'un grand rire cristallin, ses longs cheveux verts aux reflets bleutés ondulant doucement.

- Mon pauvre Jiki, que t'est-il arrivé ? ironisa-t-elle avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Saches que tu vas le regretter, tu as gâché mon philtre d'amour ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux, agitant sa main ensanglantée et criblée de bouts de verres ; le liquide avait explosé à la figure du pauvre jeune homme et peinturlurait sa peau d'opaline d'un joli rose parme.

Iva allait répliquer lorsque soudain, l'expression de Jiki s'effaça brusquement, laissant un vide total s'installer dans ses prunelles, sa bouche entrouverte et ses traits désertés de toute émotion. Fronçant un sourcil, la jeune femme observa son impavidité soudaine, lui donnant quasiment l'air d'un abruti fini ou du moins de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas la lumière à tous les étages. De plus, il avait les paupières naturellement tombantes et en cet instant, cela complétait parfaitement cet air d'ahuri profondément débile qu'il arborait. Iva éclata d'un rire venant du cœur face à cet air stupide, piquant la curiosité de Tsukumo qui sortait tout juste de la salle d'entraînement et qui vint voir pourquoi Iva riait aussi fort et qu'étaient les voix fortes qu'elle avait entendu préalablement ; lorsqu'elle vit Jiki, elle haussa elle aussi un sourcil et l'observa, bouche bée.

- Qu'a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

- Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas Tsukumo, la rassura Iva. Cet imbécile a marché sur l'une de mes boules explosives et s'est donc retrouvé couvert de l'immonde décoction qu'il préparait, mentit-elle avec brio.

- Oh... tu es certaine que le produit n'était pas dangereux ? questionna tout de même la blondinette, inquiète.

Iva marqua un temps d'arrêt et sembla regretter son acte belliqueux quelques secondes, avant que l'homme qu'elle adorait harceler ne secoue vivement la tête et l'observe avec des yeux ronds, la bouche un peu plus ouverte.

- Ah mais j'y pense, il a commencé à me crier dessus en disant que j'avais gâché sa potion... il m'a dit que c'était... ah oui ! Un philtre d'a-

Elle suspendit sa phrase, constatant avec horreur le regard amoureux de Jiki dirigé vers sa personne. Non, grands dieux ! Pas elle ! Pourquoi ! Pitié ! Pas _lui _! Son regard erra dans tous les coins, espérant surprendre un mouton derrière elle, qui aurait pris sa place - et ce qui aurait été rudement drôle, parallèlement - mais malheureusement, personne ne lui faisait de mauvaise farce, elle venait elle-même de se condamner à mort : Jiki était irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle.

- Tsukumo, rassure-moi..., murmura Iva, horrifiée.

La jeune fille, qui, elle aussi avait saisi le regard de Jiki vers Iva et se retenait d'éclater de rire, se mordant furieusement la lèvre, se tourna vers son aînée terrifiée:

- Oui ?

- Les effets d'un philtre d'amour sont temporaires ?

- Hm, oui, mais je pense que cela dépend de leur puissance. Et Jiki est plutôt doué dans ce domaine... je suis désolée.

- NOOON !

Son cri empli de désespoir retentit dans tout le vaisseau, rameutant quelques moutons inquisiteurs.

**xXx**

Iva, folle de rage et de souffrance (du moins, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait), avait réuni tous les membres du vaisseau présents, excepté Karoku qui était encore alité et dont Nai continuait à s'occuper, ce dernier étant également absent par pure logique ; Yogi et Gareki observèrent donc Jiki aller s'asseoir timidement auprès d'Iva, lui faisant les yeux doux. Yogi prenait le sujet très à cœur et essayait de persuader Iva qu'elle devait être gentille avec Jiki qui n'était pas dans son état normal, tandis que Gareki hurlait de rire, ce qui... n'était pas très bon pour les nerfs de la jeune femme, qu'il fallait retenir pour qu'elle ne tue pas le jeune homme aux petites lunettes rondes qui tentait - vraiment - de discuter avec elle, papillonnant en la regardant comme si elle l'éblouissait.

Iva dut s'absenter dans une pièce loin de ce qu'elle considérait comme un horripilant gêneur, pour ne pas le trucider sur le champ.

- Dîtes-moi que c'est pas vrai, que c'est un cauchemar..., marmonnait-t-elle, extrêmement agacée.

- Allons, calme-toi Iva, sois un peu gentille... imaginons que tu l'aimes, lui, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait s'il-

Yogi n'eut pas le temps d'achever son discours qu'il finit encastré dans le mur.

- MOI, L'AIMER ? TU VEUX MOURIR ? s'exhorta-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- Du calme, Iva ! la tempéra Tsukumo.

Aussitôt, elle se radoucit, observant la jeune fille avec des yeux doux, dignes d'une grande sœur aimante. Tsukumo arqua les sourcils, l'air de lui faire un sermon:

- Yogi a raison, imaginons que ce qu'il a dit (Tsukumo était plutôt prudente au vu de ce qui était arrivé au malheureux blond) soit vrai ; il te rejette méchamment comme tu le fais. Quelle serait ta réaction ?

- Ben... je m'en fous en fait...

- Iva ! la houspilla-t-elle.

- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne quand tu t'emportes, rit son interlocutrice.

- Ecoute-moi un peu !

La pulpeuse femme s'exécuta.

- Réfléchis sérieusement, mets-y un peu du tiens. Tu l'aimes, il te repousse cruellement comme tu le fais. Alors ?

- Hm...

Elle fut secouée de frissons d'effroi.

- Non, vraiment, rien que de penser à lui ça me fait presque autant horreur qu'un tas de bouse.

Tsukumo soupira, accablée.

- Sois au moins gentille avec lui pour cette fois ! Ça doit être blessant pour Jiki que tu réagisses comme ça !

- Et ?

- Ben, bien que je me foute un peu de tout ça, et que ça me fait surtout bien rire, je pense que Tsukumo a raison. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, les bons philtres d'amour, comme l'est apparemment celui que Jiki a ingurgité, agissent vraiment sur le cerveau. Il crée de nouveau sentiments, mais pas moins réels. La peine que tu lui fais doit être aussi terrible, voire peut-être même plus, qu'un chagrin d'amour, expliqua posément Gareki.

Tsukumo hocha positivement la tête et observa Iva, qui se mordait la lèvre.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ?

Gareki haussa les épaules.

- La faute à pas de chance. Essaie juste d'être gentille avec lui, on ne te demande pas de lui faire la cour, un genou à terre et déclarant des sentiments enflammés, que je sache.

- Mouais... bon... c'est pour toi que je le fais Tsukumo et pour personne d'autre ! s'exclama Iva avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas raide.

Yogi se releva, chancelant un peu, se tenant la tête, et observa curieusement Gareki.

- Comment tu sais tout ça sur les philtres d'amour ?

C'est ainsi que Yogi finit par deux fois encastré dans le mur.

**xXx**

Alors que Jiki séchait ses lourdes larmes dans la salle principale, au comble du désespoir et de l'anéantissement, Iva parut, resplendissante, affichant un sourire éblouissant et ses yeux plus magnifiques que jamais. Du moins, aux yeux de Jiki.

Lorsqu'Iva pénétra dans la salle, elle vit Jiki pleurnichant sur une chaise, secoué de sanglots pathétiques ; elle tenta alors de sourire mais n'obtint qu'une grimace qui ferait peur à n'importe qui et la ferait passer pour une démente, ses yeux lançant des éclairs dans tous les coins et recoins de la pièce.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Jiki, la voyant arriver vers lui tel un ange descendrait du ciel avec grâce.

Elle retint un soupir d'agacement, de frustration et de dégoût, puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux gris tirant sur le corbeau à la base des cheveux marquait un mouvement de surprise face à ce soudain élan d'affection, la dévorant des yeux par derrière ses petites lunettes rondes.

- Dis-moi, Jiki, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir à quoi ressemblait les quartiers qui t'ont été réservés, hum ?

Ce dernier rougit brusquement.

- Je... oui... ce... eh bien, allons les voir... ? proposa-t-il, incertain.

- Excellente idée !

Iva suivit donc Jiki qui se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme avait reviré si brusquement. C'était tout de même étrange...

Il poussa la porte puis la referma en silence tandis qu'Iva pénétrait ses quartiers et observait autour d'elle, minaudant quelques remarques et que Jiki la regardait attentivement se mouvoir. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête ? Lui briser le cœur une fois de plus ? Avec plus de cruauté ?

Mais elle coupa court à ses réflexions en déclarant ces mots, le regardant droit dans les yeux:

- J'ai beau tout faire pour te détester, tu reviens tout le temps à la charge.

Jiki resta interloqué.

- Euh, pardon... ? Eh bien, c'est normal si je t'aime, tu-

- NON !

Nouveau papillonnement de Jiki. Que lui prenait-il... ?

- C'est un fichu philtre d'amour qui t'as explosé à la figure, tu ne m'aimes pas réellement !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je-

- TAIS-TOI ! Tu m'agaces, tu me fais tourner en bourrique ! Je voudrais que tu n'aies jamais existé !

Il se statufia, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Il mit à certain temps à complètement assimiler ces paroles, avant de baisser la tête, secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, sentant les larmes lui brouiller la vue. Comment pouvait-elle être... aussi... ?

- Iva, tu te trompes.

- Non. Je sais ce que je veux. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me fais souffrir ! SORS DE MA TÊTE !

- ... de ta tête ? Si tu me hais tant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te fais souffrir en déclarant mes sent-

- Tu n'as AUCUN sentiments, Jiki. C'est de la chimie. Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, sa voix se brisa, des larmes roulant sur ses jours d'opaline tandis qu'elle essayait de dissimuler son visage éploré en baissant la tête tout comme Jiki l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de stupeur et se précipita auprès d'elle, essayant de la calmer, la réconforter, la rassurer.

- Je t'aime, Iva... ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît...

- MERDE, JIKI ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! C'est un putain de philtre d'amour ! Moi je n'en ai pas besoin pour t'aimer...

Jiki se figea, l'observant de son visage devenu encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ses lèvres blêmes s'étirant en une sorte de moue de stupéfaction. Elle l'aimait... ?

- J-je pensais que mes sentiments s'étioleraient, que si je m'évertuais à te détester, tout serait terminé, mais même si je voudrais tant te haïr, je ne peux que t'aimer... ça me rend dingue, j'ai envie de te frapper, extérioriser tous ces sentiments dont je ne veux pas... je te déteste, Jiki.

- Hm.

Celui-ci avait cessé de prendre l'air éperdument amoureux qu'il s'était évertué à accentuer depuis l'incident et l'observa attentivement, croisant ses bras, les lèvres pincés.

- Alors de un, tu me frappes tout le temps, je te rassure sur ce point et de deux, je t'assure qu'on dirait que tu me hais vraiment, pas de soucis là-dessus non plus.

Ce fut au tour d'Iva d'être interloquée.

- Que... ? Ce sont des reproches ?

- Et de trois, oui, ce sont des reproches. Et puis quatre, la fiole qui m'a explosé à la figure était en effet un philtre d'amour, qui t'étais, soit-dit en passant, destiné, mais n'ayant pas eu le temps de la faire bouillir, la potion n'a donc eu aucun effet sur mon organisme et je me suis servie de ton ignorance pour au moins être libéré du poids qui m'écrasait de te savoir ignorante de mes sentiments. Et de cinq, oui, cette potion était pour toi, parce que le seul moyen de te parler ou de passer du temps avec toi est de nous disputer et nous cracher à la figure, ce qui m'a rendu désespéré à ce point. Mais là, maintenant, j'ai juste envie de te frapper violemment la tête contre le mur. Mais sept, je ne le ferais pas, car, bien que je te déteste d'avoir caché tes sentiments pour une raison obscure et très certainement stupide, je t'aime. Il n'y a pas de huitième point, à moins que tu ne veuilles rajouter quelque chose.

Ahurie, la jeune femme l'observait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi sérieux, le regard si dur, le dos si droit, l'air si tendu et soulagé à la fois, en colère et heureux.

- Jiki... je...

- C'est ton orgueil, pas vrai ? Parce que tu estimes que ce serait rabaissant pour le second vaisseau de la flotte qu'un de leur agent ne tombe amoureuse de moi, un agent du premier vaisseau de Circus.

- Jiki...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure.

- C'était... un prétexte... pour ne pas que tu me rejettes, puisque je te rejetais déjà...

Jiki soupira, les yeux clos et l'air agacé.

- Tu as gagné, je te déteste aussi.

- Jiki... je t'aime..., murmura-t-elle avant de baisser ses yeux humides, observant une de ses larmes toucher le sol.

Son interlocuteur poussa un second soupir avant de la prendre dans ses bras et d'aller caresser avec tendresse ses lèvres des siennes. Iva répondit avec tout autant de douceur, caressant sa joue d'une main et enfouissant l'autre dans ses cheveux, qui lui semblèrent aussi doux que du satin et dont elle prit un malin plaisir à caresser. Jiki avait enlacé sa taille et se pressait doucement contre elle, allant glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres pour caresser sa jumelle. Ses lunettes glissèrent légèrement sur le bout de son nez et touchèrent celui de sa désormais maîtresse, à qui cela arracha un sourire lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent et elle alla doucement frotter son nez contre le sien, leurs souffles se mêlant encore.

Ce contact était si doux.

- Eh bien, je crois que nous ne serons pas dérangés, fit remarquer Jiki avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Pour une fois que mes espoirs reposent sur Yogi...

- Je suis certain qu'il est presque capable de les faire tenir en place.

Iva lui sourit en retour et attrapa son col sans ménagement pour le pousser sur le lit, allant le chevaucher, un sourire étirant ses lèvres et Jiki louchant sur sa poitrine qui occupait au moins les trois-quart de son champ de vision.

- Merci pour cette vision de rêve, sourit-il narquoisement, en référence à une scène ultérieure.

- Hm, cette fois, je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes une femme, répliqua Iva, légèrement irritée.

- Tu verras, je suis aussi souple que ce que tu as pu apercevoir, ricana-t-il.

- Ça va, je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait..., grogna-t-elle.

Jiki eut un sourire sincère et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Excuses acceptées.

Puis il l'embrassa.

**xXx**

Yogi tira sur la manche de Hirato, au comble du désespoir.

- S'il te plaît, ne les dérange, si ça se trouve, Jiki est en larmes... !

- Mais je trouve ça très amusant.

- Je n'aurai jamais du t'en parler !

- En effet, tu as entièrement raison.

- S'il te plaît, ça va encore être de ma faute... !

- Tant que ce n'est pas de la mienne.

- Tu es méchant, Hirato, fit Nai.

- Je sais, sourit le concerné.

Tsukumo dans son coin se taisait, observant Hirato avec un air de reproche et Gareki lisait un livre, très peu concerné par la dispute.

Et malgré toutes les protestations de Yogi, Hirato poussa la porte des quartiers de Jiki et partit d'un grand rire en découvrant deux corps brûlants étroitement enlacés, haletants...

Jiki tirait les cheveux d'Iva en grognant tandis que celle-ci s'évertuait à le castrer.

Hirato referma la porte et ébouriffa les cheveux de Yogi.

- Que voulais-tu qu'il se passe d'autre ?

**xXx**

Jiki sortit la tête de sous les draps, entièrement nu, tandis qu'Iva l'imitait, toute aussi dévêtue et vint s'appuyer sur son dos, enlaçant ses hanches étroites.

- Cet hologramme marche du feu de dieu, sourit-elle.

- Facile à programmer en plus, remarqua Jiki.

- Hm, oui... les piles sont rechargées ? demanda-t-elle en faisant glisser son index le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui le fit frémir de tout son long.

- Les piles sont toujours chargées, sourit-il avec provocation.

- C'est parti pour le troisième round, alors !

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, bande de sales lecteurs ! (c'est affectif, convenez-en)  
**

**J'aime les choses atypiques et cette idée m'ait venu comme ça, alors voilà, ma quarante-deuxième fic de postée !  
**


End file.
